


Hypnosis

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Set after Seeing is Believing. This is *not* a pleasant story.





	Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hypnosis

as the title implies, this story is about the infamous "post hypnotic suggestion" scene in Seeing is Believing. i *hated* that scene. i know a lot of people see it as just a mildly amusing prank. i tried to see it that way too, but i can't. 

i even tried to work out a nice hot little PWP in which Fraser made a post hynotic suggetion to Ray. unfortunately, this is the result. i don't like this story. it's horrible and a little creepy. it's certainly *not* what i would have liked to post as my first F/K story. trouble is, once i got it into my head, i couldn't get it out again except by writing it. 

**rated R for implied nc sex, m/m**

elaine 

## Hypnosis

"Dreamcatcher." he says, and my feet suddenly start moving, taking me to him. I don't remember telling them to move, and I don't know why I'm doing it, but my heart starts to pound. I'm shaking. 

When I get to him he puts his arms around me and smiles before kissing me. He's kissing me! I feel like I'm flying. Lightheaded. My mouth opens under his and his tongue slides in easily. Like it belongs there. 

It lasts forever. The universe comes to an end and still he's kissing me. Then he steps back and I feel lost. He smiles again and holds out his hand. I take it and let him lead me into the bedroom. 

* 

He's gone now. I've been crouching in front of the toilet for the last half hour chucking up what feels like every meal I've eaten in the last month. I'm so cold. At last I manage to get to my feet and stagger out of the bathroom. I can't look at the bed, but I grab a corner of the blanket and drag it behind me. 

When I get to the lounge I wrap it around me and fall over onto the couch. It's a relief to lie there shivering. Better than hurling, or trying to stay upright, anyway. I want to curl up into a fetal position, but when I do a twinge of pain reminds me of what he's done to me and I straighten up. 

He doesn't understand. He told me that hypnosis can't make someone do something he doesn't want to do. I don't know if that's true or not. I know I wanted him, all right. I've wanted him for weeks, but I was waiting until I was ready. Now he's taken that choice away from me. 

He says he loves me. I believe him. 

He says he'd never do anything to hurt me, and I'd like to believe that too. But then why am I lying on my couch, wrapped in a blanket on a hot summer day and shivering like it's the middle of winter? 

God help me, I still love him. I love him, but I don't trust him. Not anymore. 

the end 

remember that throwing otters, even dead ones, is a crime in the Territories 


End file.
